


Just Watch

by JupiterOrchid



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, How Do I Tag, I'm new to this, M/M, Oops, Post-Episode: s03e13 Mount Rushmore or Less, The Spoon Diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterOrchid/pseuds/JupiterOrchid
Summary: Buffy Driscoll does tater theater. It all works out.





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: "Defiant"

It really was all TJ’s fault, Buffy thought. Not the most uncharacteristic thought for her, true, but, nonetheless, perhaps surprising in this instance.

Andi and her were sitting at The Spoon, looking at Cyrus sitting at the tables outside of Shapiro’s, reading.

“Is he ever going to come in?” Andi asked, popping a baby tater in her mouth.

“Not until TJ leaves,” Buffy said, looking down at her phone again, rereading the text message Cyrus sent her back twenty minutes ago.

TJ Kippen was sitting at a table closer to the back. He had his books strewn on the table in front of him as if he was studying but he kept sneaking glances towards their booth.

It has been a week since costume day and Cyrus was avoiding TJ like the plague. But that wasn’t why Buffy thought it was all TJ’s fault, though that fiasco of a day didn't help matters any.

No, Buffy thought it was TJ’s fault because Cyrus from even half a year ago would’ve eventually caved under the GHC’s pressure and abandoned his ridiculous scheme.

This new Cyrus, however, could take a muffin for himself without standing in line (sometimes), swung high on the swings (that one time), did a somersault (more than once), made Buffy stop hating TJ, rode a dirt bike (not too badly), was confronted with a gun, had the guts to tell about it to Metclaf, and resolved a misunderstanding between TJ and Jonah that lasted for years, amongst a myriad other things. And it might have been easy to just shrug it off as Cyrus growing up only Buffy didn’t think it was just that.

TJ’s influence was making itself known and some of that "Kippen confidence" was rubbing off on her best friend, she was sure of it. Which is why it made this whole damn situation even more frustrating. Typically, Cyrus was a big fan of resolving conflicts as soon as possible, as clearly as possible, but this time he was hurt, very hurt. Buffy had some ideas about why he was this hurt but Cyrus made it clear he wasn’t interested in discussing it. Turns out, when this “new” Cyrus got very hurt, his way of dealing with it was not curling into a ball and bawling his eyes out. Instead, this “new” Cyrus turned stubborn and defiant, eyes blazing with anger, chin high, lower lip jutting out in defiance. Which meant Cyrus would not step foot in the Spoon (or into any other room for that matter) until the object of his hurt and anger left.

Buffy looked up at said "object", catching his glance before he quickly lowered it back to his notebook, pretending to be studying. She wiped her hands off the tater grease before dropping the napkin onto the table with a huff, telling Andi: “I’ll be right back”.

She got up and made a beeline straight to TJ.

“Hey, Kippen,” she said, coming up to him, waiting for TJ to look up: “he’s not coming, you know.”

“Who?” TJ said, trying to look nonchalant and completely failing.

“The messiah, who do you think? Cyrus. He hasn’t been to The Spoon all week,” she informed him.

“I’m not waiting for Cyrus,” TJ looked back to his notebook, absently flipping a page in one of his textbooks.

“Right,” she played along. “He’s at Shapiro’s across the street.”

“It’s all the same to me,” TJ mumbled after a pause in the pointless flipping.

“He won’t make the first move this time,” Buffy told him even though TJ was pretending not to listen. “He’s really hurt,” she added before going back to her booth.

Mere minutes later, TJ was packing up his stuff and rushing out of The Spoon.

“What was that?” Andi looked after him, sipping on her milkshake.

“Just watch,” Buffy said, sliding into Andi’s side of the booth and pointing out of the window to where Cyrus was still sitting at the same table, still reading.

Sure enough, there was TJ, backpack slung over one shoulder walking towards Cyrus with determination.

“I wish we could hear what they’re saying,” Andi said, following TJ with her eyes and watching him come up to Cyrus.

“Oh, probably something like _oh, Cyrus, I’m so sorry. Could you ever forgive me,_ ” Buffy said dropping her voice unnecessarily low.

Andi turned towards her, noticing that Buffy started her own rendition of tater theater. The smaller tater was turning away now.

“ _No way, Teej,”_ she drew the nickname out, elongating the “e” until Andi laughed, “ _I’m too hurt. You’ve abandoned me._ ”

“ _Cyrus, please, I love you,”_ the other, bigger tater said in Buffy’s low voice, “ _I can’t live without you! Don’t make me exists in a world where I don’t have you in my life.”_

“ _Do you really mean that?”_ the smaller tater finally turned around. Andi giggled, glee evident in her eyes.

“ _Of course, Cyrus. You’re the love of my life,”_ Buffy dropped her voice again.

“ _Oh, TJ,”_ the smaller tater swooned.

“ _Oh, Cyrus,”_ the bigger tater repeated. Buffy pushed the taters together in an imitation of a kiss. Andi was wiping at her eyes, smiling fondly at Buffy and the kissing taters.

“I wish,” she said. Now that the show was over, she looked back out of the window.

“Oh,” she gasped as Buffy was popping TJ-tater into her mouth: “Buffy, look!”

“Damn,” Buffy swore under her breath, looking at where Andi was pointing.

Outside of Shapiro’s, Cyrus was still seating in the same spot only now TJ was leaning over him. Cyrus had his face angled up and TJ had his fingers curled into Cyrus' nape, thumb brushing Cyrus' cheek. They were kissing, a slow, close-mouthed kiss. Both Andi and Buffy stared shamelessly, mouths open slightly in awe.

“I’m such a psychic,” Buffy exclaimed, suddenly getting up.

“Let’s go,” she said, tugging at Andi’s sleeve. “I want to hear the whole scoop!”

“Shouldn’t we,” Andi hesitated but still got up, “give them some privacy?”

“They just kissed in the middle of Main Street!” Buffy whisper-screamed. “What privacy are you talking about?”

“Point,” Andi nodded, pausing only long enough to take another sip from her milkshake and then quickly following Buffy outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to just shift perspective to TJ and Cyrus and show you exactly how all of that went down but then this theatrical gem just appeared and I didn't have the heart to stomp it out. Who really knows how the conversation went down? Who cares if the result's the same?


End file.
